


walk me to the graveyard

by alligatorblood



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Requested, cemetery date..not date...date!, goth edythe cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorblood/pseuds/alligatorblood
Summary: "You know, most people would just ask a girl to coffee," Edythe says, lifting the shovel over her shoulder.
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	walk me to the graveyard

Up until this point, this moment in the murky twilight, beneath the blinking street lamp outside the cemetery, Edythe Cullen's life has been a hymn to a cold hell. The chorus of the dead hums on a ribbon in the misty air.

Beside her, the new girl flicks her lighter like a nervous habit. She's clutching her bulky journal to her chest- the one she scribbles in during their lunch period. All pressed flowers and magazine cutouts and shaky ink drawings.

"You know, most people would just ask a girl to coffee," Edythe says, lifting the shovel over her shoulder.

Bella's brown eyes snap to attention as a tiny smile forms and sharpens. "You said you wanted to get to know me."

"Okay."

"I don't drink coffee."

Edythe laughs and pulls open the gate for her. "Breaking curfew and graverobbing are fine, but you draw the line at Starbucks?"

"We're not _graverobbing_."

"Then what are we doing out here? Cute pajamas by the way."

Bella drops her chin slightly, flushing in the darkness. "Thanks," she mutters. She squints and stands up on her toes as if looking for someone.

Edythe pitches the shovel into the ground and rests her arm on the metal handle, watching curiously as the human stumbles around the headstones and whispers apologies to the bones below as she goes.

"It made me happy when you asked for my number," the vampire says quietly. "I didn't think you liked me very much."

Bella exhales a laugh, flicks her lighter, and says nothing.

"You're not going to try to raise the dead, are you? Because I didn't prepare anything."

Again, nothing. Except maybe a quiet scoff. Edythe sighs and plucks the shovel out of the soft earth to follow after her.

The moment she reaches her, the human trips magnificently over a rogue blade of grass. Edythe drops the shovel and catches her around the waist, spinning her into her arms in a mere fraction of a heartbeat.

The human clutches at her shoulders, a flurry of limbs and latent panic before she realizes she's quite safe. She lets out a relieved breath against the front of Edythe's shoulder, heart thumping rhythmically between them. Her shampoo smells chemically sweet. This girl she cannot read for the life of her.

"Bella. What are we doing out here?"

"You'll think I'm crazy," Bella whispers.

"We're already out here," Edythe whispers back, warm for the first time in a century. She kicks the shovel with the toe of her combat boot for emphasis.

Bella turns her head away, still hanging on tightly. Blood rushes to her face in such a torrent, Edythe has to hold her breath at the risk of dissolving the moment. "I have this dream. Almost every night since I moved here. It's you." Her blush reaches the tips of her ears. "There," she says, pointing to the base of an old, gnarled tree that has grown into the rusted fence. "I can't see your face, but I know it's you. Your hair. No one else has it."

"And what am I doing in this dream?" Edythe asks, words curling. She can't help it. The human really is rather warm against her.

"Burying something."

On the wind the death chorus chants. She pays it no mind. "So you want me to…dig it up?"

Bella nods meekly. "Yeah. If it's too weird-"

"Like I said. We're already out here."

…

...

Edythe pushes her long red hair out of her face as she breaks through the ground with the shovel. She stomps her heavy buckled black boot on the step to drive it further into the dirt. Bella watches intently from her spot on a mossy rock, quivering from some overhaul of her nervous system. Fear or excitement or something else entirely. She doesn't know much for sure anymore, especially when it comes to Edythe.

Except maybe that it felt nice in her arms.

As the pile of displaced dirt grows, Bella feels her disappointment creeping up on her. She hasn't slept in weeks because of the dreams, and for all of this to mean nothing… It just doesn't sit right. There has to be a reason, right?

Suddenly, a metallic plink rings through the silvery night. Edythe tosses the shovel aside and bends to clear the dirt with her hands. Right where Bella said it would be, Edythe pulls an old cookie tin from the soil. She blows some dirt off of it and holds it out to Bella.

"Open it," Bella says, scrambling to her feet. She kneels beside Edythe in the dirt and clicks her lighter to see better.

Edythe pops the lid off and pulls a little book from the tin, the most fleeting of smiles across her moonlit face. She opens the soft cover gently and holds the little handwritten title page out to her.

Bella opens her own journal and flips frantically with one hand to an old page she'd done the day she landed in Washington three months ago. Before they even knew each other at all. She presses her hand over the page, almost scared to look. But there it is. In looping script that certainly doesn't belong to the Arizona teen on a normal day, it reads: _This diary belongs to Edythe Masen, who hated every second of it. June 1916._

In the wavering light from her cheap plastic lighter, the two books match. Perfectly and across an entire century. She hadn't known what she was writing back then on the drive from the airport. She'd almost forgotten about it completely until she watched Edythe write their names on the front page of their first lab report together. The sudden connection almost knocked her out of her seat. She'd rushed from the room, not entirely blind to the confused and downcast look on her lab partner's face as she went.

Edythe takes Bella's journal and stares at it in wonder. "You said you had a dream?"

"Am I still asleep?" Bella asks softly. She swallows. "Are you even real?"

Edythe reaches out tentatively before setting her cool hand over Bella's. "I'm here," she says gently. "But I think you might be more special than I am."

…

…

Edythe tucks the diary back into the tin that she had buried it in during a fit of confused apathy thirty-five years earlier, the last time her family passed through the rainy little town of Forks. But this time, she slips it into her bag instead of the soil. It's not every day in this long life you get a memento back.

"What are you?" Bella asks as they walk together out of the cemetery.

"Does it matter that much?"

"Not really."

Edythe smiles at that. "I will tell you someday. If you want."

Bella slips her hand into Edythe's. The sun is just beginning to rise. "Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr who wanted Emo!Bella/Goth!Edythe... I decided to give Bella two powers and a lighter in exchange for her emo chip. Hope that's cool <3
> 
> Also, for once I feel like I could continue with these two... so if this is something you'd want more of please let me know below!!!!


End file.
